


Into Your World

by aeioumi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeioumi/pseuds/aeioumi
Summary: Baekhyun é um artista freelance que, certo dia, comprou um caderno que tornava real tudo o que era desenhado nele. Sem saber das propriedades mágicas do caderno, ele desenhou seu homem ideal, mas, infelizmente, ele não podia desenhar uma personalidade pra ele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Rascunhos

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #197
> 
> Escrever essa fic foi um desafio! Não por causa do plot, mas a vidinha real sempre decide complicar quando a gente se compromete com algo, né? Era muito importante terminar essa fic e, apesar de ter que reduzir a história, ainda a fiz com muito carinho. Espero que quem doou o plot goste da minha interpretação, e que os leitores se divirtam com ela. ♥  
> Obrigada a todos os amiguinhos que me aguentaram reclamar de falta de tempo pra escrever a fic e a minha beta maravilhosa que me ajudou e me apoiou até os últimos minutos escrevendo!  
> Tenham uma ótima leitura!

Não são muitas as pessoas que conseguem se sustentar fora da fórmula corporativa que o capitalismo gerou. Ônibus estão sempre lotados de manhã, com centenas de pessoas embarcando para as oito horas corridas de trabalho em um cubículo de um grande edifício de cores frias, apenas para pegarem o mesmo transporte lotado e aproveitarem as poucas horas de descanso, gastas para atender as necessidades básicas como um bom banho relaxante e comida, antes de irem para a cama e tudo se repetir.

Para Baekhyun, a realidade era outra. Tinha controle dos próprios horários, até mesmo das próprias obrigações. Ainda que clientes indispensáveis preenchessem sua agenda, nada o impedia de não aceitar algum pedido se estivesse atolado ou se preferisse se dedicar mais a algum projeto pessoal. Ou se, simplesmente, não quisesse fazê-lo. Mas isso não queria dizer que não tinha que se esforçar tanto quanto um funcionário de uma grande empresa corporativa, ou até o feirante da tenda de verduras na esquina de sua casa. Às vezes, precisava trocar o dia pela noite e se esquecia de fazer todas as refeições ao tentar cumprir um prazo, mas a vida de ilustrador  _ freelance _ o abastava do suficiente para ter uma vida confortável, com poucos perrengues.

O nome “B.Byun” estava começando a ganhar fama nas redes sociais. Conseguia receber muitas comissões de admiradores de seu trabalho, assim como pedidos com um peso maior para sua carreira, como ilustrar capas de livros e até quadros com peças mais conceituais para os ricaços de Gangnam.

Morava em um apartamento singelo em Hapjeong, um bairro alternativo cheio de vida, muros pintados e lojas com exposições conceituais, de onde conseguia receber várias inspirações em uma simples ida a um restaurante para almoçar. Tinha seu quarto, um pequeno estúdio em um cômodo separado, e uma cozinha que compartilhava uma sala. O lugar dava conta de suas necessidades. Não era extremamente grande, mas, sendo apenas Baekhyun, não precisava de mais do que isso.

— Ah, que canseira…! - exclamava enquanto segurava o pulso e o girava.

Já eram três dias colorindo as diversas áreas de uma ilustração relativamente grande que iria para o hall de entrada de um restaurante italiano. Ainda tinha um prazo longo para entregar a peça final e, definitivamente, precisava de um descanso para seu pulso. Conferiu o relógio, vendo que passava das oito da noite, dando um suspiro pesado. Mais uma vez tinha deixado passar o almoço. Depois de contemplar o nada por alguns minutos, decidiu sair para buscar algo para comer.

O clima estava agradável, só precisava de um casaco leve agora que o inverno se despedia e as árvores voltavam a florescer depois de meses cobertas pela neve. Também era a época que as feiras artesanais tomavam conta de seu bairro e vários artistas expunham seu talento de diversas maneiras. E era o cenário perfeito para pessoas que estavam sedentas para sair de casa e realizar qualquer atividade sem que os dentes ficassem batendo de frio.

Baekhyun se aproximava de uma iluminação aconchegante mais ao final da rua, com lampiões iluminando um parque repleto de tendas com o toldo colorido. Mesmo que fosse de noite, uma energia muito animada vinha de lá. Decidiu espiar um pouco. Afinal, gostava de ver o que outros tipos de artistas criavam, admirava a arte de todas as formas. Passeou pelas tendas olhando atentamente cada objeto; bonecas de pano feitas de retalho, quadros que criavam um mosaico com cacos de vidros, diversos utensílios de madeira e decorações com inspirações de cores de arte tradicional coreana. Tudo aquilo o fazia suspirar levemente.

— Está interessado em algo, meu querido?

Uma senhora o perguntava, enquanto Baekhyun admirava um conjunto de xícaras com desenhos de pontos turisticos de Seoul.

— Hoje não. - sorriu em resposta - Mas está tudo muito bonito!

Fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça antes de ir embora, sendo agraciado com um sorriso. Aquele pequeno passeio noturno lhe deu uma paz de espírito enorme, tanto que mal sentia a latência do pulso cansado.

Mais à frente, avistou uma tenda que lhe despertou o interesse. De longe havia  identificado os materiais de desenho, mas eles tinham algo de especial; gravuras bem detalhadas em cada lápis, que daria dó de apontá-los, um conjunto incrível de tintas com pigmentações variadas, e cadernos feitos à mão, costurados cuidadosamente e com capas também pintadas à mão. Baekhyun, de fato, estava impressionado com a qualidade dos itens, admirando cada detalhe atentamente.

— Vai querer levar algo?

Baekhyun olhou para a dona desta tenda, sorrindo educadamente.

— Ah, não pretendo comprar nada… Já tenho muito material de desenho.

— Se sua inspiração não é limitada, seus materiais de desenho não deveriam ser.

Sorriu novamente, sem jeito para rejeitar de novo, apesar de gostar de sua abordagem.

— Meu apartamento não é tão grande pra sempre levar tudo o que eu gosto… Eu sairia daqui com as mãos cheias de sacolas.

— Então um caderno de desenho é o ideal para você. Não importa o quanto você preencha suas páginas, ele vai continuar ocupando o mesmo espaço. - disse, pegando um caderno e entregando para Baekhyun.

Não conseguiria negar mais, mesmo que não precisasse de mais cadernos de desenho comprados no impulso empilhados em sua estante, parecia que dizer “não” para aquela senhora estava fora de cogitação. Coçou a nuca enquanto ria sem graça, já fazendo menção de pegar a carteira no bolso.

— Hm… Eu vou levar… Você me convenceu.

A senhora sorriu, colocando o caderno em uma sacola de papel e entregando-a para Baekhyun. Muito sem jeito por ter comprado algo que não precisava, ele sorriu, já se adiantando para sair da feira, antes que comprasse mais alguma coisa, e pegar sua janta, mas ela chamou sua atenção antes que fosse embora.

— Pode me prometer uma coisa?

Baekhyun a olhou confuso. Afirmando timidamente com a cabeça.

— Você só vai desenhar o que precisa neste caderno.

— Ãhn…? O que eu preciso…?

Ela apenas sorriu, ignorando a pergunta dele e indo atender outro cliente, com uma voz animada, enquanto mais e mais pessoas começaram a rodear a tenda e falar alto, entrando à frente de Baekhyun e afastando-o de lá, enquanto ele ainda olhava confuso em sua direção e tentava, nas pontas dos pés, voltar a olhá-la, em vão. Manteve o cenho franzido, coçando a nuca e olhando o caderno na sacola, mas decidindo dar de ombros e ir embora. Provavelmente só havia sido um comentário qualquer, que ela fazia para todos os clientes.

Já voltando pra casa, Baekhyun deixou a sacola com o caderno na mesa da cozinha e tirou sua janta da sacola, indo se sentar no sofá para assistir televisão enquanto comia, rindo alto do programa de comédia que reprisava pela terceira vez na emissora. Depois de comer, estava debatendo consigo mesmo se voltava a trabalhar no pedido do cliente, mas já era tarde e estava exausto, seria melhor voltar com tudo no dia seguinte. Foi deixar o lixo na pia para jogar fora de manhã e, antes de seguir para o seu quarto, parou em meio passo ao ver a sacola do caderno de desenho que tinha sido induzido a comprar. Tirou o caderno de dentro da sacola, analisando-o por um momento, e indo até o seu estúdio com ele.

Ainda não tinha muito sono, apesar de cansado, então podia rabiscar alguma coisa e, por que não, usar o novo caderno. Apesar de gostar de desenhar, afinal, era o seu trabalho, ultimamente quase não conseguia tempo para desenhar por lazer. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e colocou o caderno na mesa, passando a mão sobre a capa. Tinha um toque de camurça em um tom escuro de azul, com um padrão de flores em baixo relevo. As páginas eram costuradas à mão, e o detalhe da linha amarela aparecendo a cada porção de páginas era bem charmoso. Para testar a gramatura da página, Baekhyun alcançou um de seus  _ brushes _ na mesa, aproveitando o tom de azul que pegou para criar um padrão circular de ondas que se assemelhavam ao oceano. Fez um rápido trabalho de sobreposição com o pincel, dando profundidade ao desenho e olhando satisfeito para o resultado. A página parecia absorver a tinta rapidamente, sem vazar além dos limites de onde o pincel pintava. Baekhyun estava satisfeito com a aquisição, afinal, cadernos bons assim são caros.

Deu um bocejo demorado, apertando os olhos lacrimejados e finalmente percebendo como estava com sono, não apenas cansado. Espreguiçou-se com vigor, até estalando algum osso, que o assustou por um momento, verificando se ainda estava tudo no lugar. Foi até seu quarto, ainda carregando o caderno. Decidiu que seria um bom caderno de cabeceira, já que Baekhyun o comprou por pura pressão e não tinha realmente um uso pra ele. Sorriu de leve para o caderno ao colocá-lo na cômoda ao lado da cama.

Já deitado e pronto para dormir, se aconchegando em suas cobertas, uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

_ “Você só vai desenhar o que precisa neste caderno.” _

Abriu os olhos, repetindo a frase da senhora da banca em sua mente. O sono o deixou por um momento, tão intrigado estava com esse pedido. Sentou-se na cama, acendendo a luz do abajur e pegando o caderno, descansando-o em seu colo. Como todo artista que se preze, obviamente tinha vários lápis jogados em cada cômodo da casa. Pegou um ao seu alcance e abriu o caderno, contemplando suas páginas.

— O que eu preciso… 

Riu consigo mesmo, começando a rabiscar algo demoradamente. Passou a próxima meia hora muito concentrado no que fazia, mal se lembrando do sono que, por sua vez, o consumiu gradativamente até que seu corpo se desligasse completamente, sem que notasse que adormecia. Dormiu com o caderno em seu colo e a mão caída ao lado do corpo, tombando lentamente na cama, tendo seu merecido descanso.

Apesar de ter tido um sono pesado, quase sentiu como se fosse um piscar de olhos, pois acordou já cedo, com o som de seu alarme. Esfregou o rosto demoradamente, cogitando se podia dormir por mais um tempo, encarando a tela do celular e fazendo as contas de quantos minutos extras poderia dormir sem se arrepender de ter desperdiçado mais uma manhã em sua cama.

— Ei…

Baekhyun gelou. Uma voz surgiu em seu quarto e ele saiu da zona de tontura pós-sono quase que imediatamente, mirando um homem que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em sua cômoda. Ficou paralisado onde estava. Não sabia o que pensar ou sentir, havia um homem em seu quarto e tudo o que queria era ligar pra polícia, já que tinha o celular em mãos, mas estava paralisado de medo.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. Sei que sonhar comigo deve ser legal e tudo mais, mas será que você podia levantar a bundinha daí e terminar o que tinha começado? Você esqueceu de desenhar minha orelha esquerda.


	2. Pão de Ovo

Baekhyun estava congelado na cama, franzindo o cenho ao que ouvia o homem estranho que estava em seu quarto. Estava tão aterrorizado que mal podia se mover. Em sua mente, as opções de ação iam se listando uma a uma, ponderando qual seria mais eficaz. Correr pra janela e gritar por ajuda? Correr pela porta antes que fosse pego? Ligar para a polícia da cama mesmo? Todos os seus planos caíram por terra quando o homem fazia menção de descer da cômoda. Baekhyun levantou da cama correndo, se desembolando das cobertas, tentando chegar na porta o mais rápido possível. Escorregou de forma violenta e caiu de bunda no chão, reclamando alto.

— Mas o que é isso…?

Perguntou para si mesmo quando notou que o chão estava alagado. Olhou confuso nos arredores, tateando a água no chão, praticamente se esquecendo que seu quarto tinha sido invadido enquanto tentava entender de onde tinha vindo tanta água. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o som de passos na água. Ergueu o olhar, mirando o homem que antes estava em sua cômoda andando em sua direção. Levantou rápido, ainda escorregando uma segunda vez, se afastando dele e falando com tremor na voz.

— Q-Quem é você e como entrou aqui?! Eu vou ligar pra polícia!

O homem enrugou seu grande nariz em reprovação e disse:

— Pois ligue e diga que eu tenho uma queixa: você me deixou sem orelha!

— Eu o quê…?

— ...Eu que estou sem orelha e você que é surdo?

Baekhyun o ouvia falar, mas suas palavras não faziam sentido. Em uma nova tentativa, se atirou na cama para alcançar o celular e ligar para a polícia, mas o fez tão violentamente que esbarrou a mão no aparelho e ele caiu no chão, na água, junto com o caderno e tudo mais que estava na cama quando Baekhyun adormeceu.

— Droga…!

Reclamava enquanto, desesperadamente, tentava pegar o celular, contando os segundos para ser atacado pelo estranho homem a qualquer momento. Com o aparelho em mãos, estava com dificuldade em desbloqueá-lo agora que a tela estava molhada, o que agravou sua pressa. O coração batia forte como um tambor. Estava com medo de olhar pra trás e ver que já era tarde demais. Virou-se abruptamente, pronto para lutar se fosse necessário, aplicando um golpe de karatê que tinha aprendido quando criança - na primeira aula, pois não continuou o curso - mas o quarto estava vazio. Notou que a porta estava aberta e a água se dispersado pelo resto do apartamento.

Parecia ter se passado minutos, mas foram alguns segundos com Baekhyun estático, observando a porta aberta, esperando que algo acontecesse. O compasso de sua respiração ainda era pesado, mas não tão rápido quanto antes. Foi se levantar da cama com cautela, percebendo o caderno boiando na água. Pegou-o e interrompeu um suspiro de frustração por ter perdido um caderno tão bonito no momento em que notou que a água escorria de sua capa deixando-o completamente seco. O mesmo aconteceu com suas páginas, que pareciam intactas, completamente secas. Não bastasse o desespero de ter sua casa invadida, já começava a cogitar que estava alucinando.

Olhou mais uma vez pra trás, pra porta ainda aberta. Estava com um pouco de receio de sair de lá e se deparar com o homem perambulando por sua casa. Se ele fosse roubar algo, talvez fosse mais seguro que o deixasse fazer e não colocasse a própria vida em risco, pelo menos. Voltou sua atenção ao caderno, ainda intrigado, sentindo com os dedos a primeira página, onde havia testado seus pincéis na noite anterior. Muito curioso para saber como ainda continuava seco, arrancou esta página, fechando o caderno novamente e revirando-a nas mãos. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um papel à prova d’água. Decidiu, por fim, sair da cama e buscar uma solução, ou uma resposta, para aquela situação maluca, principalmente descobrir o paradeiro do homem que antes estava em seu quarto. Ao tocar os pés no chão, notou que a água havia sumido. Seu quarto estava completamente seco.

— E-eu ainda estou sonhando…?

Disse, com um tremor na voz. Não havia um resquício sequer da água. Começou a cogitar se, realmente, a janta de ontem não tinha caído bem e estava tendo pesadelos porque seu corpo queria acordá-lo para alertá-lo de uma possível diarreia. Era possível, certo?

Agarrado fortemente ao celular em uma mão e abraçando o caderno em outra, Baekhyun decidiu sair do quarto de verdade. Cauteloso, mas com o olhar inquieto, procurando pelo homem. Ficou no limite da porta de seu quarto, olhando de um lado pro outro, sem sinal dele. Andou sala adentro e girou 360° procurando, mas não via ninguém. Deu um suspiro de alívio alto e pesado, deixando o celular e o caderno no sofá. Puxou o cabelo pra trás, segurando as mechas na cabeça enquanto processava o que tinha acontecido. Será que tinha mesmo alucinado? Foi até o banheiro, esfregando o rosto com água demoradamente. Observou a água correndo pela pia por um instante, relembrando da água em seu quarto. Fechou a torneira, secou o rosto e foi para a cozinha, indo direto para a geladeira pegar um pouco de água para beber. Estava em meio ato de abri-la, até que uma voz o interrompeu.

— Acho melhor fazer compras, não tem nada de bom aí.

Baekhyun deu um pulo, vendo que o homem que antes estava em seu quarto estava, agora, sentado na mesa da cozinha. Um pouco mais acordado e alerta, Baekhyun pegou uma panela que estava na pia e apontou para ele.

— Quem é você??!

— Ah… Assim você me magoa… Como você não lembra de mim?

Dessa vez, Baekhyun o olhou nos olhos, franzindo o cenho gradativamente ao que sua aparência o lembrava de alguma coisa, de alguém. Era um rosto familiar, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

Sua memória deu um clique. Tinha um motivo para reconhecer aquele rosto. Ele o tinha feito, em seu caderno, na noite anterior. O que fazia menos sentido ainda diante de toda a loucura que aquela manhã havia se tornado. Baekhyun manteve a mão firme, com muita dificuldade já que seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, ameaçando-o com a panela.

— C-c-como você fez isso? O… O que está acontecendo…?

O homem o olhou com um pouco de pena. Ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo. A partir do desenho, ele se personificou e a única coisa que tinha em sua consciência é que devia aguardar que Baekhyun acordasse. Aquele mundo, pra ele, só fazia sentido porque o próprio Baekhyun conhecia aquela realidade e foi ele quem o criou. Tentou respondê-lo mais sério, embora duvidasse que fosse adiantar de algo, ao que o desespero crescente ficava cada vez mais óbvio em seu olhar.

— Eu não sei. Não sei porque está tão assustado, não é como se eu fosse um desconhecido. Foi você que me criou...

— E-eu te criei…?

— Sim, assim como aquele monte de água. - bufando - Se queria ver o mar, era mais fácil ir à praia, não?

Baekhyun, ainda segurando a panela, ligou os pontos, mesmo que estivessem distantes e não formassem uma figura lógica ao ligá-los, mas, se não era uma alucinação, tinha a ver com o caderno de desenho. Correu de volta para a sala, pegando o caderno rapidamente e abrindo na página onde havia desenhado seu homem ideal. Era ele. Era cem por cento ele, ou noventa e nove por cento, já que, de fato, não tinha terminado de desenhar sua orelha esquerda. Sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, Baekhyun decidiu fazer com aquele desenho o mesmo que fez com a página onde tinha desenhado o mar. Arrancá-la, e talvez o homem desapareceria como a água e aquela maluquice finalmente teria um fim.

Segurou a ponta da página, a postos para arrancá-la do caderno.

— Ei! - o homem apareceu de repente, segurando-o no pulso e tirando o caderno de sua posse. - Não faz isso.

Assustado, Baekhyun se debateu para se soltar, apenas para ter seu outro pulso também segurado. Sua força era inútil, o homem era mais forte que ele, que não precisava de muito esforço para contê-lo. Baekhyun ficou com medo que ele o machucasse, ainda assustado com toda a situação e sem ter conseguido, por um segundo sequer, parado para computar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda tentava se soltar.

— Me solta!!!

— Promete que não vai arrancar essa página.

— Por quê?! - perguntou alto.

— Porque isso vai me matar.

Baekhyun parou por um momento, olhando-o nos olhos. Podia ver a seriedade do outro ao falar isso, e a ideia de _matar_ alguém o deixou sem palavras. Arrancar aquela página faria com aquele homem o mesmo que fez com a água mais cedo; ele apenas desapareceria. Não era como, literalmente, matar alguém, mas se ele passaria a não existir mais, o conceito de pôr fim à vida era o mesmo, no final. Sem fazer força para se soltar mais, Baekhyun baixou a guarda, confiando que o outro não o machucaria. Até porque, se ele quisesse machucá-lo, já o teria feito.

— Pode me soltar…

O homem o fez, ainda olhando-o desconfiado. Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para ele. Estavam extremamente perto um do outro e ele era muito mais alto, obrigando Baekhyun a inclinar o pescoço para trás um pouco. Pela primeira vez, Baekhyun o olhava direito. Ele era, de fato, a personificação do desenho que fez de seu homem ideal. Corou de leve ao ficar consciente disso, ainda que estivesse assustado com o que estava acontecendo.

— Como isso aconteceu…? Você… criou vida? - Baekhyun indagava, sabendo que suas palavras não faziam sentido.

— _Você_ me deu vida.

— Mas… Não é o que devia acontecer! Desenhos deveriam ficar no papel!

— Vai dizer que não gosta da ideia de eu ser real? - deu um sorriso convencido.

Baekhyun gaguejou, enrubescendo, sem conseguir respondê-lo. Pegou o caderno, manuseando-o curioso.

— Tem algo a ver com esse caderno…? Aquela senhora disse pra eu só desenhar o que eu precisava… 

— Sabe do que eu preciso…? Uma orelha...

— Ah! Desculpa, eu… - buscou um lápis apressadamente - Eu vou fazer agora…

Completou, finalmente, o desenho e, ao voltar a olhá-lo, o homem já estava sentindo a orelha com os dedos, aliviado. Baekhyun olhou por longos segundos para o caderno.

— Se eu realmente não estou sonhando, nem louco… Eu preciso testar isso mais vezes.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala e abriu em uma página qualquer. Ficou ponderando por um momento, pensando no que desenhar, já que a água tinha sido um pouco intenso e definitivamente não queria desenhar outro ser vivo, até que optou por algo simples. Traçou rapidamente a imagem de um pão de ovo; sua comida de rua preferida. Ao terminar, colocou o caderno sobre o colo, olhando de um lado pro outro na sala. Não podia negar que estava na expectativa de ver uma cena mágica acontecendo, com feixes de luzes coloridas dominando sua sala com uma névoa de purpurina e tudo mais, mas nada aconteceu.

Levantou-se decepcionado e mais confuso que antes. Será que tinha alguma condição para que o desenho se tornasse realidade, ou precisava esperar mais? Afinal, depois de ter desenhado a água ou seu homem ideal, foi dormir e não sabe exatamente quando que eles apareceram, mas a orelha esquerda apareceu quase que de imediato. Arrastou-se para a cozinha novamente, deparando-se com o homem de seu desenho sentado à mesa, de boca cheia, com metade do pão de ovo em sua mão.

— Muito gostoso! - disse, apertando os olhos em um sorriso travesso.

— E-e-ele apareceu mesmo?! Funciona??!

— Como você ainda duvida que funciona, quando eu estou sentado bem na sua frente? - respondeu com um tom irritado.

— … Por que nada disso faz sentido. Nem você, nem esse pão de ovo deveriam existir!

— Ai! - o outro disse, segurando o peito e fazendo uma expressão sofrida — Você me destrata de graça! - soprou um riso e voltou a comer.

Baekhyun bufou, incrédulo.

— O que você quer que eu faça agora?? Você vai morar aqui? Eu não tenho dinheiro para cuidar de um homem crescido!

— Você pode desenhar mais dinheiro.

Baekhyun travou no meio de sua resposta, considerando por um momento o que ele disse, mas logo balançou a cabeça avidamente, falando mais alto.

— Não! Seria imoral!

— Então melhor ter um plano… Eu já disse: você me criou. Você é responsável por mim. Nem um nome você me deu.

— Ah, pai do céu… - Baekhyun revirou os olhos, puxando o cabelo pra trás, sem acreditar em nada do que estava acontecendo. - Eu preciso achar aquela senhora…

— Uau… Como você é rude. O homem dos seus sonhos, e você não dá atenção. - ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se estivesse pensando em algo - Pode me chamar de Sehun.

— … Sehun? De onde você tirou esse nome?

Ele deu de ombros, com uma expressão de desinteresse que já passava a irritar Baekhyun. Certamente não era com essa atitude que ele imaginava seu homem ideal, mas, infelizmente, não era possível desenhar uma personalidade. Sentou-se com um peso de derrota em seus ombros, conversando mais consigo mesmo do que com Sehun.

— Hoje vai ter aquela feira de novo, eu vou lá procurar aquela senhora… Se eu devolver o caderno pra ela, nada disso vai ser problema meu.

Baekhyun estava tão concentrado em suas palavras que não notou como Sehun o olhava, com o queixo apoiado em sua mão e o cenho franzido, como se o analisasse intensamente. Ele olhou de volta, porém acanhado, esperando que Sehun dissesse algo.

— … O que foi…?

— Você é estranho. Tem a chance de fazer o que quiser com esse caderno, desenhou um pão de ovo e agora vai devolvê-lo. Outras pessoas iriam tirar um bom proveito da situação.

— Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso…

Sehun soprou um riso.

— É bonitinho.

Baekhyun corou. Sehun tinha esse sorriso irritante, mas era tão bonito, que, quanto mais Baekhyun o notava, mais sem jeito ele ficava. Era muito difícil conceber que a existência de Sehun era real. Baekhyun ainda esperava acordar a qualquer momento, mas, até que isso acontecesse, ele precisava encontrar a senhora que lhe vendeu o caderno e ter respostas. Seu pensamento foi cortado pelo toque de seu celular. Correu para atendê-lo apressadamente.

— Alô? Ah, s-sim! Sim, eu lembro do prazo. — _silêncio —_ Claro, eu posso te mandar pra revisão hoje. Sem problemas, até mais.

Por causa de toda a confusão, Baekhyun havia se esquecido completamente dos trabalhos que precisava terminar para entregar. Ainda era cedo, então só precisava se concentrar o resto do dia e, de noite, iria atrás da vendedora do caderno.


	3. Um Estorvo

Seis e quarenta e sete. Era o que o relógio marcava após longas horas de trabalho no pequeno estúdio de Baekhyun, desenhando, desenhando e desenhando. Ele estava exausto, verificando a marca funda que o lápis deixou em seu dedo, logo em seguida suspirando alto e escorando as costas na cadeira. Ele sabia que precisava terminar o máximo que podia, e o quanto antes, já que tinha um imprevisto, se é que ele podia chamar assim, para resolver.

Olhou o relógio, vendo que já dava a hora de ir. A feira começava às sete da noite. Levantou-se, indo para o seu quarto, abrindo seu guarda-roupa e buscando qualquer coisa para se vestir já que, dado o caos de mais cedo, mal trocou de roupa e tinha passado o dia de pijama. Tirou a blusa e, em seguida, a calça, virando-se para a cama para jogar as peças lá.

— Vamos sair?

A voz de Sehun emergiu do nada. Estava, todo esse tempo, deitado na cama de Baekhyun, enquanto o mesmo se despia. Por mais que o surgimento de Sehun fosse toda a razão para ele estar indo à feira, como ele passou o dia isolado e em silêncio, tinha, por um momento, esquecido da existência do outro. Jogou as roupas na direção dele, com força, como se fosse machucar, falando alto e se cobrindo com as mãos.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

Sehun esquivou a cabeça do ataque, fazendo uma cara de descontentamento.

— Você passou o dia sem me dar atenção… Vim dormir um pouco.

— E-eu estava ocupado! Agora sai daqui!!!

— Tsc… Não precisa ficar com vergonha. - disse, se levantando da cama - Eu não tenho interesse em te espionar.

Baekhyun o observou enquanto saia do quarto, apertando um bico em seus lábios, desacreditado que ele fosse tão irritante. Vestiu-se rapidamente, puxando o cabelo pra trás e colocando um boné. Quanto antes encontrasse a senhora, mais rápido tudo ficaria resolvido. Saiu pra sala, pegando o caderno e colocando em sua mochila e, em seguida, se dirigindo a Sehun.

— Você precisa vir comigo. Ela não vai acreditar se eu não mostrar você.

— Me magoa você querer se livrar de mim assim… 

— Você não estaria assustado se estivesse no meu lugar?

— Você não acha que eu estou assustado também?

Um curto silêncio se formou. Baekhyun voltou seu olhar a ele, sério, considerando o que dissera. Não tinha olhado por esse lado; o que quer que tenha trazido Sehun à vida, ele se comportava e parecia com um ser humano “normal”, exatamente como Baekhyun. Talvez apenas não se mostrasse confuso com a situação tanto quanto ele, e isso só dificultaria as coisas mais ainda para Baekhyun. O desejo de se livrar dele era real, mas mais como uma responsabilidade surpresa que estagnou em sua vida de repente. Não conseguia projetar a ideia de que Sehun era um ser pensante, falante; um ser humano, porque não tinha vínculo algum com ele. Ou só tinha se esquecido que foi ele quem o criou.

Os dois saíram, indo em direção à feira que Baekhyun visitou na noite anterior. Ele ficava cada vez mais ansioso a cada passo mais próximo à feira, se questionando quais verdades seriam reveladas. Seria a senhora uma bruxa? Uma xamã? O caderno era de algum mago do passado e foi perdido no tempo, passando de mãos em mãos até chegar em Baekhyun? Ele teria que salvar o mundo de alguma maneira agora que tinha essa forte ferramenta em suas mãos? Seus pensamentos estavam a todo o vapor, mas tudo foi interrompido quando se deparava com a avenida da feira: vazia, deserta.

— Mas… Eu tenho certeza que hoje… - viu um senhor com o uniforme que parecia dos funcionários da feira e correu até ele - Com licença! Hoje não tem feira?

— Não, não… O gerador pifou e não vamos ter luz pra todas as tendas, então cancelamos. Mas sábado vai estar tudo normal!

— Sábado… Tá, obrigado…

Agradeceu com uma reverência curta e voltou pra perto de Sehun, dando um suspiro frustrado. Já estava antecipando o estresse que a semana lhe traria até que pudesse encontrar com a senhora novamente. Sehun, por sua vez, não pareceu abalado. Voltando o caminho de casa em silêncio, grato que, por todo esse tempo, Sehun também havia respeitado o momento e não falado nada. Chegaram em casa e, ainda que fosse cedo, Baekhyun estava exausto, cogitando ir dormir, mas sabia que poderia acabar acordando de madrugada e isso iria bagunçar com seu horário biológico. Estava escorado no sofá, completamente perdido, desassociado do mundo real por um instante, até que ergueu o olhar para Sehun, ali parado no meio da sala. Olhou pra ele demoradamente, como se o analisasse. Ele era tão bonito, de tirar o fôlego. O rosto alongado, emoldurado pelo cabelo castanho que subia em um topete puxado pra trás, os olhos pequenos em contraste com a sobrancelha grossa, os lábios carnudos…

— Eu vou ter que começar a cobrar se você continuar me olhando por tanto tempo…

Num estalo, Baekhyun desviou o olhar, completamente corado e sem graça. Se fosse uma pessoa comum, Baekhyun nunca teria parado para analisá-lo tão descaradamente, mas, na situação peculiar em que se encontrava, era difícil controlar esses impulsos.

— Desculpa… Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso com isso tudo…

— Tsc… Não precisa ser tão complicado. Aconteceu, o que você vai fazer sobre isso? Ficar choramingando, ou só aceitar e continuar com sua vida?

Um tapa teria doído menos. Baekhyun apertou os lábios em um bico, como era de costume quando era contrariado, relutante em admitir que Sehun tinha razão, pois era realmente difícil simplesmente aceitar que estava vivendo um filme de fantasia da Sessão da Tarde, mas se não tinha como reverter o que aconteceu, o melhor era não deixar que aquilo afetasse mais ainda a sua vida. Estalou o beiço baixinho, coçando a nuca em descontento.

— Acho que você tem razão… - disse, com a voz pra dentro - Eu vou pedir comida pra gente, não comemos o dia inteiro. V-você come…?

Sehun fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas, demorando alguns segundos para respondê-lo, em um tom impaciente.

— Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de alien…? 

— Ah…! Desculpa…

— Eu sou um ser humano como você! Só não nasci da mesma forma.

Baekhyun ficou cabisbaixo, em sinal de arrependimento. Ele queria que Sehun entendesse que a situação em si era meio fora da normalidade, e que seria difícil se acostumar completamente. Não era fácil simplesmente considerá-lo um ser humano normal quando apareceu na calada da noite junto com uma inundação em seu quarto, um homem já formado, sem família, sem passado, sem nada. Pegou o celular timidamente, respondendo-o baixinho.

— Eu vou pedir uma pizza… - teclou no celular, indo no aplicativo costumeiro de entregas e pedindo uma pizza de batata doce, sua favorita, esperando que Sehun também gostasse - Olha, eu tenho que terminar uns trabalhos… Pode ficar à vontade. Eu acho que depois podemos pensar no que fazer, mas eu preciso estar desocupado pra isso.

— Posso te acompanhar?

— Hm… Acho que tudo bem ficar junto, mas eu preciso me concentrar.

— Claro, eu faço silêncio.

Os dois andaram até o estúdio de Baekhyun, em um silêncio extremamente desconfortável. Sehun se sentia um pouco deslocado, mas ficava mais seguro perto de Baekhyun, já que ele era todo o motivo de sua existência. Enquanto Baekhyun se sentia completamente fora do lugar perto de Sehun, porque nunca tinha sido sua intenção “criá-lo.” Mas como o próprio Sehun tinha dito, talvez devesse apenas aceitar.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, ajeitando as folhas da arte que precisava terminar cuidadosamente na mesa e pegando o _brush_ verde bandeira para pintar o uniforme escolar na comissão que lhe fora pedida de uma romântica cena entre Kagome e InuYasha. Por sorte, era um animê que gostava bastante, então teve muito prazer em desenhar. Destampou a caneta e segurou a folha com a mão esquerda, apoiando o pulso da mão direita na mesa e preparado para tocar o pincel na folha.

— Você vai pintar dessa cor mesmo?

Baekhyun parou no susto, quase borrando fora da área que deveria pintar daquela cor, dando um suspiro frustrado. Olhou para o lado, vendo Sehun parado próximo a si, os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas erguidas em uma nítida expressão de confusão.

— Tem que ser dessa cor, é a roupa que a personagem usa.

Voltou ao que fazia, dessa vez pincelando uma vez, apenas para ser interrompido novamente por outra indagação de Sehun.

— Mas você não deveria criar coisas diferentes, já que é um artista? Chamaria mais atenção se você pintasse de outra cor, tipo azul, ou laranja.

Baekhyun manteve-se na mesma posição, levantando apenas a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente, em uma expressão de descontento. Fechou os olhos brevemente, lembrando-se que aconteceu há pouco na sala e deixando o ar sair pesadamente, tentando não ser ríspido com ele novamente.

— Eu não posso mudar as cores, mas todo o resto fui eu que criei. Não é sempre que eu posso ter total liberdade criativa.

— Hm… Foi assim comigo? Você só viu alguém bonito na rua e copiou? - soprou um riso - Eu achava que eu era especial…

— Ei! - Baekhyun bateu a mão na mesa, indignado - Não tire suas conclusões sobre mim por causa de um desenho! Eu faço o que eu gosto, mas também o que eu preciso pra pagar minhas contas no final do mês!

Sehun até recuou um passo com os gritos de Baekhyun. Para ele, eram só comentários inocentes, mas obviamente tinham incomodado o outro. Deu de ombros, como se não tivesse culpa, totalmente alheio ao seu comportamento. Baekhyun bufou, revirando os olhos e voltando-se para a mesa, congelando ao ver uma cena desastrosa. O apocalipse. O armagedon. Seu estômago esfriou como se descesse o pico mais alto de uma montanha-russa. Quando bateu a mão na mesa, borrou a caneta em seu desenho, manchando-o de verde em um lugar que, definitivamente, não devia ser verde. Era um desenho relativamente grande e detalhado, com uma paisagem cheia de árvores. Se a caneta tivesse acertado em quase 70% do desenho dedicado à vegetação, Baekhyun poderia solucionar o problema. Porém, lá estava uma mancha verde bem no meio da roupa de InuYasha, que deveria ser um vermelho vibrante.

Baekhyun se manteve na mesma posição, não podendo nomear uma catástrofe maior para acontecer naquele instante.

— Não, não, não, não!!! Olha o que você fez!

— Eu?! Eu não fiz nada.

— Eu vou ter que refazer tudo… E a entrega era amanhã…

— Você devia ser mais atento…

Baekhyun lançou um olhar cortante para Sehun, levantou-se da mesa enfurecido, andando com passos fortes pela casa, no que Sehun o seguia calmamente. Porém, a pose relaxada de Sehun foi desestruturada em um instante, quando viu Baekhyun com o caderno em mãos, aberto na página onde havia o desenho de si.

— O que você vai fazer…? - disse com um tom de voz cauteloso, como se falasse com um criminoso prestes a explodir uma bomba.

— É que eu sou meio desatento. Posso acabar rasgando essa página sem querer!

Sehun engasgou com o ar.

— Você não faria isso. - arriscou.

— Quer pagar pra ver?

Os dedos de Baekhyun apertaram na frágil folha que segurava. Bastava um movimento rápido e a folha com o desenho de Sehun não mais faria parte do caderno. Sehun se manteve no lugar em que estava, respirando cuidadosamente, com medo que qualquer movimento fosse o estopim para que o outro rasgasse a página.

— Desculpa… Eu posso te ajudar a fazer de novo?

— E você lá sabe desenhar?! - disse irritado, atirando o caderno no sofá.

Sehun suspirou aliviado que, apesar da agressividade, sua folha estava em segurança, e sentiu-se confortável para continuar brincando com o outro agora que viu que, muito provavelmente, ele não teria coragem de arrancar a folha.

— Bom, eu não deixaria ninguém sem orelha…

A implicância de Sehun, dessa vez, não teve uma resposta. Riu sozinho enquanto Baekhyun andava de volta para o estúdio. Foi até o batente da porta, vendo o outro sentado à mesa, ajeitando uma folha de desenho em branco e voltando a desenhar, fazendo tudo com movimentos muito desanimados e vagarosos. Sehun o observou por um tempo, sentindo até mesmo em sua respiração que realmente estava frustrado, quem sabe chateado. Ficou lá por minutos, observando-o. Ainda que fosse a primeira vez que Sehun estivesse sentindo aquilo, sabia o que era; arrependimento. Borrar o desenho não foi necessariamente sua culpa, mas ele foi um fomento.

Tentou sair silenciosamente, deixando Baekhyun em paz para refazer todo o seu trabalho duro. Ficou na sala, sentado no sofá, quietinho. Talvez tivesse passado três minutos, ou quem sabe três horas, Sehun não tinha certeza, mas ficar em silêncio era um desafio para si. Olhou de um lado pro outro, batucando as mãos nas pernas, até que seu olhar parou sobre a porta do estúdio de Baekhyun. Então, olhou para o lado, vendo o caderno jogado no sofá, e algo lhe ocorreu. Pegou o caderno e abriu em uma página aleatória - não era tão cuidadoso a ponto de se preocupar em seguir a ordem natural das folhas - e alcançou na mesa de centro um dos vários lápis que Baekhyun deixava pela casa. Sehun fez uma expressão exagerada de quem estava pensando, coçando a cabeça com o lápis e batucando a ponta na folha.

— O que eu posso fazer…?

Uma coisa que Sehun tinha certeza era que não tinha talento algum para as artes. Não precisava nem tentar para saber que mal um boneco de palito conseguiria desenhar. Mas também não tinha medo de tentar, logo descansando o caderno em suas pernas e rabiscando o que lhe veio à mente.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, tinha ficado desenhando sem parar nas últimas horas. Pelo menos, o desenho original lhe serviu de molde e só precisou traçar levemente o mesmo desenho, na mesma composição, sem inúmeras tentativas até encontrar a cena perfeita como fizera originalmente, mas ainda lhe faltava arte-finalizar com nanquim e, então, pintar. Se não dormisse, talvez conseguisse terminar com folga para enviar o trabalho final para aprovação. Teve que parar por um momento, esfregando os olhos com força. Nem era tão tarde ainda, mas, perante tudo o que tinha acontecido, estava exausto. Quando tirou as mãos dos olhos, com a vista ainda embaçada, se assustou com a figura de Sehun próxima a si, até dando um pulinho na cadeira.

— Tsc, o que você quer?!

Sem dizer nada, Sehun esticou o braço e colocou algo na mesa, tomando cuidado para colocar longe do desenho, com medo que atrapalhasse o outro novamente. Baekhyun seguiu o movimento de sua mão, pegando o que lhe foi entregue e perguntando num tom baixinho de confusão.

— Um pirulito…?

Sehun acenou a cabeça em concordância, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Pra você não ficar chateado.

Baekhyun continuou a olhá-lo, processando o que disse. Um pirulito. Foi o que Sehun pôde pensar em desenhar sem muita dificuldade; um círculo e um traço. O caderno, de alguma forma, sabia o que era, pois houve uma intenção ao fazê-lo. Baekhyun não sabia de onde aquele pirulito tinha saído, nem passou por sua mente que, talvez, o caderno não era algo que funcionava exclusivamente com ele, mas mais do que isso, aquele ato humanizava Sehun. Foi um jeito fofo de pedir desculpas, e Baekhyun definitivamente não esperava por isso.

— … Obrigado…

Sorriu de leve, sendo correspondido por um sorriso orgulhoso de Sehun, pois o pirulito tinha funcionado. Ouviram a campainha. Finalmente, a pizza tinha chegado e calariam a fome. Baekhyun colocou o pirulito na mesa, chamando Sehun para irem comer, quase esquecido da frustração de há pouco.


	4. Primeiro Encontro

A luz do sol invadia o quarto, despertando Baekhyun. Acordou como qualquer outro dia, embolado nas cobertas e esticando todo o corpo na cama, mas desencorajado a se levantar imediatamente, apenas trocando de posição para dormir mais. Virou para o lado de dentro da cama, abraçando o travesseiro extra que deixava lá exatamente para acolhê-lo nos minutos adicionais de sono. Embora não esperasse que o travesseiro fosse mexer de volta, e até abraçá-lo. Abriu os olhos imediatamente, dando de cara com o peitoral de Sehun.

— AAAAH! - se afastando e quase caindo da cama - O que você tá fazendo?!

Sehun acordou atordoado, o cabelo desgrenhado e olhando de um lado pro outro confuso, jurando que o prédio poderia estar desabando, até ver Baekhyun na beira da cama. Coçou a têmpora, fechando os olhos.

— Por que você é tão barulhento de manhã?

— Quem te deu o direito de dormir na minha cama comigo?!

— Era pra eu dormir no chão…? O sofá é muito pequeno pra mim.

Baekhyun se levantou, precisando se afastar de Sehun antes que ele notasse como estava corado. Não podia ignorar o doce perfume que sentiu do outro quando estava tão próximo, além do toque morno de seu corpo. Era difícil se lembrar que Sehun era a personificação de seu homem ideal quando tudo o que ele fazia era irritá-lo e, claro, não podemos esquecer que ele tinha vindo de um desenho.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse reclamar mais, Sehun levantou da cama calmamente, voltando a falar com a voz baixa, se espreguiçando.

— Da próxima vez, eu te deixo dormindo na sua mesa, pra você babar no desenho e ter que fazer pela terceira vez…

O cérebro de Baekhyun deu um clique, recobrando tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e se lembrando do desenho que deveria ter terminado. Olhou assustado para o relógio, se surpreendendo ao ver que já passava de meio-dia, e correndo para seu estúdio. Mesmo que fossem poucos metros de distância, chegou ofegante, pronto para ver o desenho parado onde havia interrompido quando a pizza chegou. Porém, para sua surpresa, estava finalizado. Do nanquim às cores. Seu olhar de confusão nítida mostrava que não se lembrava de ter terminado o trabalho.

— Você ficou aí até hoje cedo… Não queria te deixar dormindo numa posição desconfortável.

Um peso enorme saiu do peito de Baekhyun. Mal podia acreditar que tinha refeito, e concluído, o desenho. Mas esse peso deu lugar a um outro; Sehun tinha tomado conta de si e, realmente, evitado que o desenho fosse danificado de alguma forma pela segunda vez, e tudo o que Baekhyun fez foi gritar com ele. Olhou para trás, vendo-o escorado no batente da porta, com a mesma expressão de deboche de sempre - que Baekhyun já desconfiava que era apenas sua cara mesmo, não que fosse realmente debochado o tempo todo. Acanhado, evitando olhá-lo por muito tempo, Baekhyun se desculpou pela reação de antes.

Agora, podia se livrar de uma preocupação, a menor delas, pelo menos. Escaneou o desenho e enviou para o cliente, esperando apenas a aprovação final para receber a segunda parte da comissão. Sehun apenas observava todos os movimentos de Baekhyun, esperando que tivesse terminado.

— Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

— Hm? Como assim, o que vamos fazer?

— Ué… Você só fica em casa o dia todo? Não podemos sair?

Apesar de ser uma pergunta simples, Baekhyun não podia negar que basicamente passava o dia inteiro em casa, eventualmente saindo para comprar comida, como o dia fatídico em que acabou comprando um caderno mágico, mas ficava horas e horas trabalhando e, na hora de descansar, nunca cogitava sair, apenas deitar no sofá para assistir séries e comer besteiras. Agora, porém, além de ter uma pessoa consigo, era alguém que talvez não conhecesse muito do mundo lá fora. Baekhyun não tinha certeza até que ponto sua consciência do mundo real ía, já que ele parecia se portar como um ser humano comum, que tinha vivido uma vida normal até então. Mas mesmo assim, ele parecia muito mais extrovertido que Baekhyun.

— Acho que podemos… Mas você… erm… Eu devia arrumar uma roupa pra você…

Olhou de cima a baixo para a vestimenta de Sehun. Desde que surgiu em seu quarto na noite anterior, usava uma blusa branca simples e uma calça jeans clara. Sehun olhou pra si, não vendo problemas, mas deixando que Baekhyun o guiasse para seu quarto, sentando na cama enquanto ele revirava o próprio guarda-roupa.

— Eu tenho umas blusas _oversize_ que podem servir bem em você, já que você é mais alto… Mas a calça com certeza não serve, e sapatos também…

Coçou a cabeça, se perguntando se teria que desembolsar dinheiro para comprar uma roupa para Sehun, começando a se preocupar que obviamente ele precisaria de mais de uma roupa. E comida. E acessórios básicos de higiene. O coração de Baekhyun começou a acelerar ansioso, prevendo - e inventando - problemas que não existiam ainda. Ficou se perguntando se tinha chance de ter algum problema com a polícia se descobrissem um homem sem identidade em sua casa, se imaginando preso e passando por confundirem a si com algum sequestrador e passando o resto da sua vida na cadeia.

— Tá tudo bem…? 

Sehun o olhou com cenho franzido, sendo quase visível todo o terror que Baekhyun estava projetando em sua mente. Despertou desse breve pesadelo, gaguejando uma resposta.

— A-Ah, sim… Eu me distraí por um momento… Ah! Peraí!

Baekhyun lembrou-se de algo, indo até a sala e procurando o caderno. Mesmo com suas propriedades peculiares, se era possível chamar assim, Baekhyun não estava realmente acostumado em pensar nele como uma resposta para seus problemas, até porque ainda não tinha certeza de como funcionava. Abriu em uma página e começou a traçar detalhadamente o que estava em sua mente. Fechou o caderno empolgado, voltando pro quarto e, não mais para sua surpresa, em cima da sua cama estava uma blusa e calça dobradas que ele havia desenhado especialmente para Sehun.

— Resolvido! - disse, orgulhoso - Você pode se trocar agora! Hm… Eu devia me trocar também, na verd- O que cê tá fazendo?!

Sem cerimônias, Sehun já estava se despindo, como achou que devia fazer. Olhou para o outro dando um riso descrente, ainda de calças, mas sem blusa, indicando o próprio corpo com a mão.

— Por que você tem vergonha de olhar pra algo que foi você que criou?

Baekhyun virou o rosto, corando violentamente com a visão do corpo de Sehun. Ele tinha os ombros largos, com a figura do corpo descendo em V para uma cintura fina, e, ainda que fosse bastante magro, os músculos dos braços e abdômen eram levemente definidos.

— Não lembro de ter desenhado seu corpo!

— Provavelmente imaginou… - deu um sorriso assanhado, voltando a se vestir.

Agora que já estava vestido, Baekhyun voltou a olhá-lo, pronto para retrucar suas implicâncias, mas parou em meio ato, analisando-o dos pés à cabeça. Não que as roupas que desenhou fossem esplêndidas, mas ver Sehun vestido com algo diferente meio que o desconectava da imagem de “figura fantasiosa” que Baekhyun tinha dele. Apenas ignorou, antes que o outro notasse que estava envergonhado e foi pegar as próprias roupas para trocar no banheiro, evitando mais situações embaraçosas perto de Sehun. O mais alto apenas o observou indo pro banheiro, soprando um riso. Era divertido implicar com ele e, desde que Sehun se entendia por gente, literalmente, era a única coisa que sabia fazer bem.

Prontos para sair, Baekhyun ponderou um pouco se deveria levar o caderno consigo. Quem sabe, não viria a calhar? Pegou-o e colocou em sua bolsa. Apesar de não sair muito, Baekhyun não era do tipo que não iria apreciar o toque morno do sol em sua pele. O dia estava lindo, ideal para uma caminhada. Olhou para Sehun de canto de olho, analisando suas expressões brevemente, sem imaginar o que poderia estar passando por sua mente. Ele sempre parecia tão sereno, tão calmo. Talvez Baekhyun devesse mesmo aprender com ele e abraçar a situação.

“Abraço…”

Lembrou-se de mais cedo, na cama, abraçando Sehun por curtos segundos que mal contabilizavam uma respiração, mas aquele toque ficou marcado em sua pele de uma forma que a sentia formigar. Balançou a cabeça pros lados, afastando a lembrança.

— O que você quer fazer?! - perguntou com urgência, querendo ocupar sua mente com outra coisa.

— Tem alguma sugestão…?

— Hm… Tem um rio com uma travessa bonita aqui perto… Acho que podemos andar lá.

Sehun concordou com a cabeça, indicando que esperaria Baekhyun guiar o caminho para segui-lo. Podia não demonstrar, mas tinha uma grande curiosidade de conhecer o mundo. Era difícil descrever como suas memórias funcionavam; nada lá era novidade. Não é como se não conhecesse o que estava ao seu redor, mas seu corpo nunca tinha experienciado nada daquilo de verdade, como se fosse uma memória falsa. Então, para onde quer que Baekhyun quisesse ir, ele iria sem pestanejar.

Não andaram muito até chegarem em uma ponte extensa, onde desceram as escadas e lá estava ele, um rio que cortava a cidade quase que de ponta a ponta, onde poderiam andar apreciando a vista não só do rio, mas também de todas as decorações pela ponte e pelas paredes. Era o tipo de passeio que Baekhyun gostava. Calmo, silencioso, onde podia ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Porém, dessa vez, não estava sozinho, e talvez isso não voltasse a acontecer tão cedo. Olhou de relance para Sehun, muito brevemente, mas o suficiente para que a imagem de seu rosto sendo tocado pela brisa morna, movendo sua franja, enquanto os raios de sol iluminavam suas bochechas por entre as decorações da ponte, ficasse em sua mente.

Chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente, voltando a si. Não podia bobear e ficar encarando o outro assim, sabia ao certo que nunca teve jeito perto de homens bonitos, ainda mais um que era, literalmente, o homem dos seus sonhos. Continuaram caminhando em silêncio e, eventualmente, Baekhyun conseguiu se desvincular da presença de Sehun e se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Estranhamente, Sehun também não estava conversando muito, o que tornou sua presença muito agradável pela primeira vez.

No meio do caminho, Baekhyun avistou uma escadaria que descia à nível do rio, feito especialmente para que as pessoas descansassem da caminhada e colocassem os pés na água. Ele nunca tinha feito isso porque ficava com vergonha por estar sozinho, mas podia aproveitar a companhia do outro para tentar algo diferente.

— Vem cá!! - o segurou no braço de leve, indicando que desceriam os degraus.

Sem muito tempo para pensar, Sehun apenas o seguiu, imitando seu gesto de tirar os sapatos e enrolar a barra da calça, para garantir que não a molhasse. Sentaram-se ainda com os pés erguidos, sem tocar a água, já que não tinham certeza da temperatura. Baekhyun desceu os pés lentamente, erguendo os pés novamente ao sentir que estava gelada, reclamando em voz alta, mas aos risos. Sehun não teve problemas, deixando os pés na água e rindo da reação de Baekhyun, até meio alto, ao que ele continuou rindo. Finalmente, mergulhou os pés na água de uma vez, e vendo que não estava tão gelada assim.

— Até que está gostosa…!

Sehun respondeu com um murmúrio. Baekhyun movia os pés na água, tomando cuidado para não espirrar água no outro, até que parou de repente e deu um suspiro frustrado.

— Tsc… Aqui era um lugar ótimo pra desenhar, mas eu só trouxe aquele caderno…

— Por que não desenha nele mesmo?

— Hm… Talvez eu possa desenhar algo que não vai causar problemas se aparecer de verdade…

— Desde que não seja outro de mim, ou sei lá, um dinossauro.

Baekhyun riu, negando com a cabeça. Pegou o caderno e olhou em volta quando o abriu, se perguntando o que podia desenhar. Olhou para o rio e algo lhe ocorreu, fazendo um rascunho rápido e logo olhando para a água. Baseado na pouca experiência que tinha até agora, sabia que a qualquer momento…

— Olha, olha! - segurou no braço de Sehun, apontando para frente.

Surgiu da água, de repente, um peixe enorme. Não colossalmente enorme, apenas… bem grande. Ele tinha cores vivas, quase holográficas da forma que eram refletidas pelo sol. Pulou alto apenas para se mostrar para todos, despertando alguns olhares curiosos, mas logo imergiu novamente, indo sabe-se lá aonde.

Sehun admirou o peixe, mas não podia deixar de notar como Baekhyun era completamente ingênuo e bondoso. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa em posse de uma arma tão poderosa, talvez já estivessem andando por aí de _Ferrari_ , em direção a uma grande mansão no litoral. Mas lá estava Baekhyun, desenhando peixes. Ficou observando-o rabiscar mais coisas, todas inofensivas e que só adicionam ao cenário. Borboletas, pássaros, joaninhas… E ele não parecia ligar de conferir se todos estavam tomando vida em algum lugar próximo, ele queria apenas desenhar. Tão concentrado estava que não ouviu os passos característicos de um cão muito animado correndo em sua direção, batendo violentamente em seu braço e fazendo-o derrubar o caderno na água.

— Monggu!!! - um rapaz corria apressado antes que o cachorro se jogasse na água - Mil perdões! Monggu, vem cá!! - pegou o cachorro e saiu carregando-o para longe.

Baekhyun nem teve tempo de computar o que tinha acontecido. Olhou aterrorizado para o caderno no rio, exclamando surpresa e se curvando pra frente, alcançando-o e tirando-o da água. No mesmo instante, viu a água escorrer pela capa, da mesma forma que aconteceu em seu quarto antes.

— Ah é… Eu esqueci, ele não molha…

Abriu o caderno, conferindo as páginas, também intactas. Sehun também olhava curioso para o caderno, mas logo desviou sua atenção. Não queria ter uma crise existencial logo em seu segundo dia de vida, mas os pensamentos pareciam fritar em sua mente. O que o diferia do peixe que surgiu há pouco? Ele era apenas um rascunho, uma ideia que, não fosse pelo caderno, nunca passaria de traços em duas dimensões. Talvez nem devesse existir. O peixe, pelo menos, tinha surgido em seu habitat natural, mas Sehun não sabia onde era o seu lugar. Não notou que sua expressão tinha fechado, muito diferente da pose relaxada e sapeca de sempre. Mas a realidade o acordou como um balde de água fria. Ou… era só Baekhyun espirrando água nele, aos risos.

— Você dormiu de olho aberto? Estou te chamando!

Fez uma careta, secando o rosto com o braço, fazendo parecer que estava irritado, apenas para revidar de maneira desmedida. Usou o pé para levantar água na direção de Baekhyun, molhando sua calça inteira.

— Ah, não acredito, seu apelão! - levantou-se, saindo corrido da beira, com medo que ele o molhasse mais - Agora eu tenho que ir pra casa, tô todo molhado!

— Tsc, foi você que começou.

— Vamos logo!!

Voltaram pra casa, Sehun com alguns respingos na gola da camisa e Baekhyun com a calça ensopada no joelho pra baixo. Como sua casa era perto de onde estavam, não demorou para voltarem ao seu apartamento, onde Baekhyun pôde trocar de roupa para algo mais confortável, deixando que a calça secasse. Ainda estava injuriado com a atitude do outro, tomando ar para reclamar com ele novamente.

— Hoje foi muito divertido.

Baekhyun engasgou no ar que tomava para brigar com Sehun.

— Quê?

— Foi divertido. Obrigado.

Ficou sem jeito, vendo em seu sorriso - e que sorriso - que parecia estar sendo sincero. Acenou com a cabeça, sussurrando um “de nada” bem acanhado. Desde que voltaram, Sehun estava mais calado, mas Baekhyun não fazia ideia das preocupações que o assolavam, apenas supondo que estivesse cansado.

Baekhyun foi cuidar dos seus afazeres, inclusive receber a confirmação de que o desenho que enviou mais cedo estava a gosto do cliente. Podia trabalhar em mais alguns projetos, que o fez ficar em seu estúdio por mais algumas horas, mal notando o tempo passar. Decidiu parar no momento perfeito para ir dormir, e há muito tempo não dormia relativamente cedo assim, então queria aproveitar a oportunidade. Saiu do estúdio dando de cara com Sehun, deitado no sofá da sala, todo troncho, tendo que se encolher para que o corpo todo coubesse no pequeno móvel. Nem dava pra saber se o sofá de Baekhyun era pequeno demais ou se era Sehun que era grande demais pro sofá.

Baekhyun foi até ele, andando cautelosamente para não acordá-lo no susto. Agachou-se e o tocou sutilmente no braço.

— Ei… Tá acordado…?

Silêncio. Baekhyun foi preparado para tocá-lo de novo.

— Agora que você me acordou…. Sim.

— Ah, desculpa! Eu só fiquei preocupado de você estar desconfortável…

— Bom, não é como se eu tivesse outra opção. - abriu um olho, encarando Baekhyun, a expressão séria apesar de sua frase ter sido dita recheada de mimo.

— … Acho que você pode dormir na minha cama, não aconteceu nada demais noite p-

Mal terminava de falar, Sehun já se levantava em direção ao quarto, deixando Baekhyun num riso descrente. Seria demais imaginar que ele tinha planejado aquela cena para poder dormir no quarto a pedido de Baekhyun? Preferiu nem pensar na resposta, apenas se levantando e indo para o quarto também.

— Sabe, você podia só fazer uma cama maior no caderno…

— Não teria como andar no quarto se uma cama maior entrar aqui…

Indicou o pouco espaço que tinham de locomoção.

— Então podia desenhar um apartamento maior.

— … Acho que a física desse prédio não permite isso…

— Bom, podia pelo menos chamar um arquiteto e deixar ele desenhar uma disposição melhor pro seu apartamento então.

— … Claro, e como eu vou explicar pro dono do prédio que eu simplesmente mudei as paredes de lugar?

— Você pode só arrancar a página se ele vier aqui algum dia.

— As coisas não são tão simples assim como você acha…

— Talvez não sejam tão complicadas assim como _você_ acha.

Baekhyun lançou um olhar cortante para Sehun. Se ele estivesse falando aquilo para implicar com ele ou com sinceridade, havia um quê de verdade que tinha afetado Baekhyun. Saiu do quarto com passos fortes, voltando poucos segundos depois com o caderno em suas mãos. Sehun ficou alerta, se perguntando se o que fez foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun quisesse arrancar a página de seu desenho, temendo que sumisse naquele instante. Logo, notou que ele tinha um lápis em sua mão e fez um movimento único e curto em uma página, se perguntando o que devia ser, até preocupado que ele teria desenhado uma flecha para acertá-lo.

— Ei, o que voc… hm! Hmmm! Hmm?!

Sehun não conseguia completar sua frase. Nenhum som saía de sua boca. Levou a mão ao rosto, tocando o lugar de sua boca e sentindo apenas pele. Ficou desesperado, começando a falar, aos abafos, com Baekhyun que, por sua vez, o olhava meio aterrorizado, sem saber que apagar sua boca no desenho funcionaria de fato, mas não podia baixar a guarda agora que tinha controle da situação.

— Hm hmmm hm!!! Hm!!!!

— … Quê? Não te ouvi.

Sehun parou de “falar”, colocando as mãos na cintura e o olhando incrédulo.

— Agora sim, o homem ideal! - riu.

Novamente, Sehun enfatizou o olhar de descrença. Apontando para o lugar onde sua boca costumava ficar com vigor.

— Vou falar numa língua que você entenda… Hm-hm!

Baekhyun moveu o dedo indicador para os lados em sinal de “não”, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Sehun de volta, mas ele não se abalou, deixou o caderno na sua cabeceira e estava se preparando para deitar, ignorando os apelos do outro. Finalmente, vendo que assim não adiantaria, Sehun chamou sua atenção com um gesto, fechando os olhos e colocando a mão no peito, esperando que o outro interpretasse como um pedido de desculpas. Ele o olhou sério, cruzando os braços.

— Promete que não vai fazer isso de novo.

Sehun ergueu os ombros e as mãos em sinal de dúvida.

— Eu tô falando sério!

Voltou a colocar a mão no peito, pedindo desculpas uma segunda vez, e ergueu o mindinho para Baekhyun, prometendo que a cena não se repetiria.

— Eu vou desenhar sua boca de volta, mas não quero ouvir sua voz hoje mais!

Sehun fez um sinal de “ok.” Observando o outro pegar o caderno e traçar rapidamente sua boca de volta com o lápis tradicional que usara para apagar sua boca há pouco. Moveu a mandíbula como se não o fizesse há horas, olhando para Baekhyun e dando um sorriso, honrando sua promessa de não falar mais nada. Baekhyun soprou um riso, apesar de ainda chateado com algumas de suas colocações, e os dois se deitaram, devidamente afastados, mas dessa vez, pelo menos, Baekhyun não acordaria assustado.


	5. Achados e Perdidos

Os dias seguintes foram um processo importante de aprendizado para Sehun e Baekhyun. Baekhyun aprendia a lidar com a paciência, e Sehun com os limites de Baekhyun. Era simplesmente divertido implicar com ele, mas não era divertido quando ele se estressava. No dia anterior, tinha ficado sem nariz por horas. Várias das preocupações de Baekhyun tinham sido resolvidas pelo caderno; comida, roupas para Sehun, até algum lazer para rirem entre si. Morando sozinho, sem os pais, filho único, e ficando enfurnado em seu estúdio a maior parte do tempo, Baekhyun não tinha se divertido assim durante muito tempo. Não era como se tivesse algo de errado em sua vida, ele apenas tinha entrado em uma rotina solitária e repetitiva da qual nunca ninguém esteve perto para acompanhá-lo. Apesar das implicâncias, Sehun era uma companhia especial, quiçá necessária.

Baekhyun estava finalizando um projeto longo que havia começado meses atrás. Para que nenhum acidente ocorresse como da última vez, colocou os desenhos numa pasta, olhando orgulhoso. Pegou o celular, conferindo que tinha terminado com uma folga boa, o que lhe daria alguns pontos de confiança do cliente, mas percebeu outra coisa. Era sexta-feira. O fim de semana estava para começar e ele poderia encontrar a senhora, finalmente, e ter respostas sobre o caderno.

Talvez fosse precipitado dizer isso, mas, baseado nos últimos dias, não queria mais devolvê-lo, apenas queria respostas sobre ele. Apesar do susto do começo, tinha conseguido usar o caderno com consciência e moderadamente, imaginando que poderia até pensar em usos mais altruístas para ele, já que era, de fato, algo tão poderoso.

Saiu do estúdio saltitando, bem-humorado, chamando por Sehun.

— Sehunnie! A gente podia almoçar algo especial hoje!

— Por quê? Algo aconteceu?

— Ah, só estou de bom humor. - deu de ombros - Eu terminei um trabalhão que vai me dar mais tempo livre agora e, sabe, amanhã é sábado! A feira vai estar funcionando!

— Ah… A feira?

Sehun o respondeu desanimado, mas Baekhyun estava tão envolto de alegria que não notou. E aquela alegria afetou Sehun de uma forma intensa. Baekhyun não tinha transmitido toda a sua linha de raciocínio sobre querer apenas saber mais sobre o caderno, então, na memória de Sehun, estava aquele Baekhyun de uma semana atrás que estava aflito e sedento para devolver o caderno.

Devolver o caderno em si não afetava a vida de Sehun, mas simbolizava algo que ele não queria aceitar se estivesse certo, que Baekhyun não queria relação com nada que vinha daquelas folhas, que foi só uma experiência temporária que podia ter acabado no último sábado. Sehun não estava gostando disso, muito menos da felicidade que Baekhyun esbanjava para falar sobre ir à feira. Mal sabia Sehun que Baekhyun estava planejando o oposto; queria poder ficar mais tempo com Sehun, pois ele parecia trazer o melhor de si.

Os dois saíram de casa, Baekhyun ainda muito perdido em seus pensamentos, que estavam a mil por hora, para notar como Sehun estava distante. Foram comer churrasco, uma opção um pouco fora do orçamento de Baekhyun e algo que, geralmente, não dava para comer sozinho. Sehun tentou não deixar suas preocupações transparentes, aproveitando o almoço da melhor forma que podia, mas era inevitável o olhar melancólico sobre Baekhyun. Os últimos dias tinham sido muito divertidos e Baekhyun era tudo o que ele conhecia do mundo. Gostava dele. E isso tornava seu incômodo no peito ainda maior.

Após o almoço, foram brevemente aos correios para que Baekhyun enviasse o projeto do cliente que terminou mais cedo, que morava em outra cidade. Baekhyun cogitou passar o dia fora com Sehun, já que, desde o dia que foram à travessa do rio, não tinham saído muito por causa de seus trabalhos. E, claro, depois que passou a empolgação de mais cedo, era impossível não notar que Sehun estava mais cabisbaixo que de costume, então esperava que pudesse alegrá-lo fazendo algo diferente.

Pegaram um ônibus rumo a um bairro em outra região, onde Baekhyun tinha visto na internet ter um cafe com ovelhas. Ao descer do ônibus com Sehun, pegou no celular a direção e não demoraram a avistar o letreiro do cafe, que era todo temático e dedicado às ovelhinhas.

— Olha como são fofas, Sehun!

Balançava a mão de Sehun animadamente, ao que Sehun concordava com um sorriso amigável. Ele estava tentando apenas aproveitar o que podia ser seu último dia com Baekhyun. Se aceitasse desde já, talvez fosse uma informação mais fácil de digerir quando acontecesse.

Estavam na fila para pagar, já que a política do cafe era “pague primeiro, sente depois,” e, quando sua vez se aproximava, Baekhyun buscou sua carteira em sua bolsa, mas sua mão encontrou apenas o ar. Olhou pra lateral de seu corpo, onde uma bolsa deveria existir, mas não achou nada. Por reflexo, olhou para Sehun, para ver se ele não a teria segurado em algum momento. Novamente olhou para si, dando um giro em 360° no mesmo lugar, começando a ficar aflito. Tinha perdido a bolsa. Não só a bolsa com sua carteira e todos os seus documentos, cartões e dinheiro, mas a bolsa onde, por acaso, tinha também um caderno capaz de tornar realidade tudo o que nele era desenhado.

— S-Sehun, você viu minha bolsa??

Sehun o analisou brevemente, confirmando que não tinha sua bolsa com ele, negando com a cabeça.

— Ei, a fila tá andando!

Um cliente lhes chamava a atenção. Logo saíram da fila e Baekhyun sentiu o corpo gelar. Tentando refazer seus passos mentalmente.

— Será que eu deixei no ônibus??! E-e se alguém pegar?

Olhou assustado para Sehun. Temia que quem quer que o encontrasse decidisse deixar o caderno novo arrancando as páginas usadas. Isso queria dizer que Sehun podia sumir a qualquer momento. Segurou em sua mão e andou apressadamente de volta para a parada de ônibus, sem ter ideia de como encontraria sua bolsa assim. Sehun tentava acompanhar seus passos, ciente que ele deveria estar preocupado por perder seus documentos.

Pararam o ônibus de mesmo número de quando chegaram, apenas para olhar o rosto do motorista e constatar que não era o mesmo de antes. Com sorte, talvez, não demoraria muito para que vissem o mesmo ônibus que pegaram mais cedo. Levou algum tempo, mas, finalmente, o mesmo motorista de antes apareceu e eles embarcaram. Por sorte, usava o celular para pagar as passagens - bendita tecnologia - e andou pelo ônibus olhando para todos os assentos, agachando para olhar no chão e se levantando de repente, até perdendo o equilíbrio e sendo segurado por Sehun.

— Ei, jovens! Vocês precisam sentar!

Baekhyun correu até o início do ônibus para falar com o motorista.

— Oi… Er, ninguém veio te entregar uma bolsa que esqueceram aqui dentro?

— Não, não, agora senta! - disse, enfático.

Baekhyun suspirou desapontado. Só lhe restando voltar até seu bairro e procurar no restaurante onde almoçaram. Porém, receberam uma resposta negativa novamente. Agora, não sabia o que fazer, tentando refazer seus passos mentalmente até que sua mente deu um clique. Precisou da carteira para pagar a comida, então com certeza saiu de lá com a bolsa e, depois, foram ao correio, onde, definitivamente, havia usado sua carteira.

Um fio de esperança beirava seu inconsciente, repetindo para si mesmo “vai estar aqui, vai estar aqui, vai estar aqui.” Tentou chegar menos afoito que no ônibus ou no restaurante, indo até um dos funcionários e descrevendo a bolsa detalhadamente, vendo o funcionário andar até uma salinha privada e voltar alguns minutos depois com sua bolsa em mãos. O alívio que sentiu era indescritível, agradecendo repetidas vezes. Estava quase tremendo de preocupação, abrindo-a para conferir se tudo estava lá e… Não, não estava. Podia ver sua carteira, seus fones, algumas bugigangas que carregava pra lá e pra cá, mas não o caderno. Voltou a chamar pelo funcionário, perguntando se algo havia caído de lá, mas ele negou.

Baekhyun ficou sem chão. Como que não tinha sido mais cuidadoso com um item tão precioso? Saiu derrotado dos correios, apertando a mão de Sehun. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Não tinha mais onde procurar e a ideia de que alguém podia encontrar o caderno e simplesmente arrancar suas páginas era aterrorizante, ainda mais quando só tinha esboços aleatórios, em sua maioria completamente descartáveis. Mas, logo na primeira página, agora que o desenho das ondas foi rasgado, estava Sehun.

Decidiram voltar pra casa. Baekhyun não estava com cabeça para ir pra lugar algum mais, e Sehun, desde cedo, quando o outro mencionou a feira, não estava muito no clima para sair. Em casa, pelo menos, Baekhyun podia fazer uma postagem nas redes sociais sobre o caderno perdido, na esperança de que quem o tivesse encontrado pudesse devolvê-lo.

Entraram no apartamento, onde Baekhyun foi direto sentar no sofá enquanto redigia o post sobre o caderno perdido. Só não tinha nenhuma foto, mas esperava que a descrição da capa, que era muito especial, fosse o suficiente. Postou, dando um suspiro pesado.

— Sehun?! - perguntou pelo outro de repente, sem resposta - Sehun?? - levantou-se apressado, olhando ao redor, sentindo o coração dar um aperto - Sehun…! - correu para o quarto, vendo-o deitado na cama e fechando os olhos, aliviado.

O medo de que ele poderia desaparecer a qualquer momento era real. Não entendia como ele estava tão calmo, quando, antes, mostrou-se amedrontado com a ideia de sumir. Podia ser seu jeito de lidar com a situação, e Baekhyun não tinha como entender o que ele estava sentindo.

— Que foi que você tá me gritando…?

— Nada… Só estava te procurando…

— Você podia desenhar um travesseiro mais confortável… Não sei como consegue dormir nisso…

Ao que notou que Baekhyun não tinha se movido da porta, Sehun voltou a falar, enfático.

— Eu estou falando sério, por que não faz um travesseiro mais confortável?

— Sehun, o caderno…

— Tá lá na sala. Anda, um travesseiro não é tão difícil assim.

— Quê…?!

Baekhyun olhou pra trás com urgência, vendo, na mesa de centro, ali, bem bonito, o caderno. Arregalou os olhos, sem entender. Podia jurar que tinha colocado o caderno na bolsa mais cedo, mas, aparentemente, não. Correu para conferir que era, de fato, o caderno, tocando em sua capa e sentindo um peso sair de seus ombros. Abraçou o caderno contra o peito com força, de tão aliviado que estava, sentindo lágrimas rolarem seu rosto naturalmente. Tinha ficado com muito medo de perdê-lo - Sehun, não o caderno. Sehun estranhou a reação do outro e saiu do quarto para vê-lo abraçado ao caderno, logo notando que chorava ruidosamente, indo até ele em passos largos.

— Ei, desculpa, eu não quis insinuar que você não sabe desenhar outras coisas, mas é que o seu travesseiro realmente não dá, sabe? Parece papel de tão fino, e…

— Por que você não disse que o caderno tava aqui?! - perguntou alto, aos choros.

— Hm…? Você não perguntou…

Com uma mão ainda abraçando o caderno, Baekhyun enlaçou Sehun pela cintura com o outro braço, afundando seu rosto em seu peito e continuando a chorar, falando quase que inaudível e abafado pelo corpo do outro.

— Eu achei que ia te perder…!

Sehun demorou para processar o que tinha acontecido, finalmente entendendo que Baekhyun estava chateado mesmo depois de encontrar sua bolsa porque achou que o caderno estava nela esse tempo todo. Ele achou que, com uma oportunidade dessas, ficaria feliz de se livrar do caderno, mas, muito pelo contrário, era só o caderno que lhe importava.

Devolveu o abraço, fazendo um carinho gentil em sua cabeça e deixando que chorasse. Agora, Sehun estava incerto do que pensar. O tanto que Baekhyun estava demonstrando estar chateado e assustado naquele momento era o tanto que Sehun estava evitando fazê-lo. Não queria perder Baekhyun também. De um grande nada para um ser com vida que, de alguma forma, tinha plena consciência do mundo em que vivemos, Sehun tinha uma única certeza sobre sua vida; precisava ficar perto de Baekhyun porque cada traço que ele fez para desenhá-lo no papel estava repleto de carinho, de um desejo autêntico de que o homem naquela folha fosse real. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Baekhyun o desenhou guiado pela ideia do amor.

Sehun notou que ele cessava o choro aos poucos, ainda sem se afastar.

— Por que não desenha aquele travesseiro que eu te pedi, e a gente deita um pouco? Hoje foi cansativo…

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, se afastando dele um pouco, mas cabisbaixo, sem graça por ter chorado tanto, mas sem ter conseguido evitar essa grande carga emocional. Sehun tocou seu rosto gentilmente, guiando-o para que olhasse para si.

— Ei… Está tudo bem agora, eu ainda estou aqui.

Os dois se olharam longamente. Baekhyun recuperava o fôlego do choro, ainda com as bochechas molhadas, e Sehun admirava como aquele rosto todo inchado, úmido, com o nariz escorrendo e os olhos inchados ainda conseguia ser tão bonito. Soprou um riso, passando o polegar por sua bochecha para secá-la, vendo seu rosto enrubescer.

Podia beijá-lo naquele momento.

Talvez o beijasse.

Talvez estivesse aproximando seu rosto para fazê-lo.

Talvez seus lábios estivessem se tocando e esquecer o caderno em casa estava destinado a acontecer.


	6. A Feira

A noite anterior tinha sido fora da realidade para Baekhyun. Depois do susto de quase ter perdido o caderno, que sempre esteve em segurança em sua casa, beijar Sehun foi uma conclusão inesperada. Foi muito difícil olhá-lo diretamente depois disso. Quando Baekhyun imaginou que beijaria um cara com beleza de um idol de K-pop? E desde que ele surgiu e tinha desvinculado seu rosto bonito de sua personalidade completamente implicante, Baekhyun tinha esquecido que ele ainda era a personificação de seu homem ideal. E a implicância era, digamos, um charme. Quanto menos ficava irritado com suas atitudes, mais notava que eram feitas de um lugar inofensivo, e mais se dava o direito de rir delas. Seria cedo para dizer que estava apaixonado, mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Mas com isso, também, certas preocupações voltaram a sua mente. Podia simplesmente aceitar a situação como ela era, viver com um homem que não tinha passado e que tinha surgido de um desenho, enquanto supre necessidades básicas e até ufanas com um caderno extremamente poderoso? Pensou nisso com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro super volumoso que desenhou na noite anterior. A ideia de antes de fazer algo melhor com o caderno, ajudar aos outros e afins soava meio boba agora. Quem Baekhyun achava que era? O Robin Hood? Apesar de tudo, a realidade era diferente. Não iria se tornar um super-herói de repente. Era muita responsabilidade em suas mãos e poderia prever facilmente que causaria algum problema colossal que sentenciaria o fim da humanidade. E se, um dia, confundisse seus cadernos e desenhasse um asteróide? Esperava que a senhora da tenda tivesse respostas e, principalmente, uma solução. Não podia devolver o caderno com o desenho de Sehun lá, mas já não se sentia completamente confortável em tê-lo consigo sabendo de suas propriedades mágicas.

Observou Sehun dormindo a sua frente. Dessa vez, sem discussões sobre dormirem na mesma cama. Aproveitou que estava dormindo para olhá-lo demoradamente, analisando seu rosto detalhe por detalhe. Era incrível que seus rabiscos tinham sido tão bem interpretados pela mágica do caderno. Baekhyun não tinha certeza se dizer que ele parecia esculpido por anjos seria prepotência já que, no final, foi ele mesmo quem imaginou aquele rosto. Daí, outra coisa passou por sua mente.

E se o desejo de Sehun não fosse ficar com Baekhyun? Assim como o peixe que desenhou no outro dia, ele podia querer andar livre pelo mundo, e seria egoísmo de Baekhyun querer que ele ficasse consigo. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que ele fosse o _seu_ tipo ideal, fisicamente, ele não tinha direito sobre ele. No dia anterior, estava preocupado em perdê-lo, mas começou a considerar se não ter Sehun por perto era uma ideia da qual deveria começar a se aproximar.

Enquanto se afundava nesses pensamentos, Sehun abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Acordando de seu sono e dando de cara com Baekhyun encarando-o.

— Eu já disse que vou cobrar pela olhada… - sorriu de lado - Bom dia, Bela Adormecida… Faz tempo que você acordou?

Baekhyun riu.

— Bom dia…

Negando com a cabeça, Baekhyun se aninhou mais nas cobertas, meio que tampando parte do rosto, imaginando que deveria estar corado ao relembrar que tinham se beijado.

Os dois se levantaram, Baekhyun desenhou um delicioso café da manhã para os dois, meio já com a ideia de se despedir do caderno. Apesar de tudo, ele não iria se arrepender da ideia de não usar mais o caderno. Era, de fato, uma responsabilidade muito grande e não é como Baekhyun estivesse usando-o para suprir necessidades importantes. Tinha comida, então desenhar uma comida específica era apenas luxo. O mesmo servia para várias outras coisas que desenhou de brincadeira ao longo da semana.

_“Você só vai desenhar o que precisa neste caderno.”_

A voz da senhora da tenda ecoou em sua mente. Queria que o caderno tivesse termos de condições de uso mais específicas. Necessidade por necessidade, qualquer coisa podia ser uma necessidade dependendo do momento. E se tivesse algum tipo de punição por abusar do poder do caderno? Baekhyun quase engasgou no arroz. Definitivamente, precisava de respostas.

Como a feira só abria de noite, Baekhyun precisava matar o tempo até tarde. Podendo aproveitar esse momento para conversar com Sehun sobre não usar mais o caderno. Sabia que era importante avisá-lo de suas intenções, uma vez que o caderno tinha relação direta com sua existência.

— Sehun… Eu tava pensando… Talvez, tenha uma forma de “desligar” o caderno.

— Desligar?

— Sim, fazer ele se tornar um caderno comum. Sabe, é um pouco assustador… Pra mim, pelo menos…

Sehun voltou sua atenção a ele.

— Eu acho que só fiz o que você falou e aceitei a situação, mas eu ainda fico com medo de fazer algo errado… Se eu ficar andando com ele pra lá e pra cá, eu posso perder de verdade algum dia, alguém pode achar, ou, se eu guardar bem guardado e algo acontece? Uma inundação e aí as folhas soltam, ou eu esqueço que ele está guardado e jogo fora?? - falando com uma leve aflição - Eu acho que eu não era a pessoa certa para ter esse caderno…

— Você se arrepende, então?

Baekhyun o olhou de volta, vendo como suas palavras estavam sendo interpretadas.

— De jeito nenhum!! Acho que foi… uma experiência, mas que já deu o que tinha que dar. - tomou ar para continuar falando - Hoje tem a feira e eu queria tentar encontrar a senhora, perguntar algumas coisas…

— Eu realmente não te entendo… Por que você complica tudo?

— Não estou complicando nada. Esse caderno que é complicado! Desenhos deveriam ficar nas folhas, não tomar vida!

Sehun pousou o olhar sob Baekhyun, deixando o queixo cair levemente. Era óbvio que, mesmo que Baekhyun negasse ou tentasse se explicar, ele não queria que o caderno funcionasse da forma que funciona. Muito provável que, no fundo, se arrependesse de ter desenhado Sehun e ganhado um peso em sua vida. Apesar de, durante a semana, terem se divertido e descoberto mais sobre cada um, foi o que Baekhyun disse; uma experiência que deu o que tinha que dar. Uma aventura que tinha seus dias contados e terminava naquela noite. Imaginava que ele podia até devolver o caderno se tivesse essa opção.

Ouvir que “desenhos deveriam ficar nas folhas” afetou Sehun intensamente. Podia sentir a carne de sua pele, seus pelos do braço, seu coração batendo… Não, não era um mero desenho. Existia, era real. Não retrucou mais nada, deixou o silêncio incômodo pairar sobre eles, escorando irritado no sofá. Baekhyun, por sua vez, foi até seu estúdio, evitando mais atritos e se ocupando até tarde.

Já era hora de ir à feira e obter respostas. Se arrumou rapidamente e passou pela sala, olhando Sehun.

— … Não seria melhor você vir comigo? Você pode ter respostas também…

— Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida pra ser respondida.

Baekhyun bufou, sabendo que fazia aquilo por birra. Era impossível que não tivesse nenhuma curiosidade ou dúvida sobre sua existência. Encontrar com a senhora da tenda seria o equivalente a Baekhyun se encontrar com Deus. Baekhyun não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. Mas deixou que fizesse como queria, indo sozinho para a feira.

Recobrou o caminho que fizera a primeira vez, não se demorando em encontrar a tenda, aliviado ao ver que a senhora estava lá.

— Olha quem veio! - disse ela, lembrando de Baekhyun - Tem desenhado muito?

— Oi…! Er, sim, mais ou menos. Eu vim conversar com você sobre isso… - retirando o caderno de dentro da bolsa. - Você sabe o que ele faz, né? - perguntou receoso, com medo que ela negasse e Baekhyun saísse de lá sem resposta alguma.

— É um caderno muito especial, né?

Alívio! Não estava alucinando esse tempo todo.

— Demais. - riu nervoso - Eu precisava saber… Por quê? Porque ele faz isso e porque você me fez comprar?

— Oras… Ele faz o que faz porque foi feito para fazer isso! - riu, como se respondesse o óbvio - E você parecia precisar dele… Não?

— Eu não tenho certeza… Não acho que estou dando o melhor uso pra ele, ele é muito poderoso.

— Mas, meu querido… Ele é seu, você sabe o melhor uso.

Ficou em silêncio, relutante.

— Eu realmente, realmente, acho que não sei. Se você olhar, vai ver que eu não fiz nada demais. - pensou brevemente em Sehun - Só uma vez… eu fiz algo especial… 

— Você não o quer mais?

— Ah, se eu pudesse devolver, eu iria adorar! Mas você sabe que as coisas somem quando as páginas são arrancadas, né? Tem um desenho que eu não posso deixar ser arrancado, então não acho que eu posso simplesmente devolver…

A senhora esticou a mão, pedindo o caderno, recebendo-o prontamente. Ela mesma o abriu e olhou a página com o desenho de Sehun, sorrindo levemente, folheando as páginas seguintes e, vendo inúmeros esboços e rabiscos, ela nem podia entender o contexto de tudo aquilo, mas entendeu que Baekhyun era alguém especial. Ela fechou o caderno novamente, entregando-o de volta.

— Não precisa mais se preocupar, agora é um caderno normal.

— Hein? Mas já?! - arregalou os olhos.

— Depois de tudo o que você viu… te impressiona ele perder a magia assim?

— É que eu esperava…

— Feixes de luz, glitter e névoa colorida…?

— Sim…! - riu.

Baekhyun a agradeceu repetidamente, inúmeras vezes. Não esperava que fosse tão fácil assim, e que ela fosse tão compreensiva. Ficou extasiado com a ideia de que ela tinha poderes mágicos, se sentindo especial por ter recebido o caderno dela, mas também grato que tudo tinha acabado. Pensou em Sehun e na discussão que tiveram mais cedo, esperando que ele entendesse suas razões, mas que, agora, se ele quisesse, poderiam continuar vivendo juntos, se descobrindo, se beijando… Baekhyun riu, corando violentamente. Queria muito beijá-lo. Queria abrir a porta do apartamento e lhe dar um beijo bem demorado. Provavelmente, não o faria por causa da sua vergonha, mas imaginar já lhe dava formigamentos na barriga.

Abriu a porta do apartamento lentamente, esperando que ele estivesse na sala, mas sem vê-lo. Olhou de relance para a cozinha quando estava a caminho do quarto, ainda sem encontrá-lo. Ficou parado na entrada do quarto, olhando pros lados. Um sentimento ruim foi dominando seu corpo. Pegou o caderno em sua bolsa, abrindo-o apressadamente, encarando do desenho de Sehun. Seu coração batia tão forte contra o peito que doía. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido mais cedo que não se lembrava de ter pedido à senhora que os desenhos feitos continuassem a existir no mundo real. Que Sehun continuasse a existir. Andou de novo pelo apartamento, chegando a procurar até debaixo da mesa. Nada.

Voltou para o quarto, olhando mais uma vez, indo até a cama e tirando as cobertas apressadamente, esperando que estivesse escondido lá, e nada. Porém, notou algo. Os travesseiros volumosos haviam sumido, deixando apenas o seu costumeiro travesseiro achatado depois de anos de uso. Isso não era nem de longe um bom sinal. Suas mãos tremiam, não querendo admitir que sua ida à feira havia sentenciado Sehun à inexistência.

Correu para o estúdio, onde ainda não havia procurado, mas ouvindo apenas algumas folhas voarem da mesa ao que abria a porta violentamente, causando vento. Entrou no cômodo desesperançoso, indo até sua mesa e vendo que até mesmo o pirulito que Sehun lhe fizera não estava mais lá. Tudo o que o caderno havia criado havia sumido. Voltou à sala, andando vagarosamente até o sofá, sentando lentamente, até que o corpo se viu seguro para se desmanchar em lágrimas. Foi tão precipitado que não pôde proteger a única coisa pela qual mais zelava naquele momento. Mesmo que o conhecesse há poucos dias, não era como se ele tivesse ido embora brevemente, ou como se tivessem a chance de se reencontrar novamente. Não, tinha acabado. Ele não existia mais.

Baekhyun abriu o caderno, tocando na página do desenho de Sehun. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, seu corpo estava fraco e as lágrimas encharcavam as páginas do caderno. Ele não era mais a prova d’água, era um caderno comum como Baekhyun havia pedido que fosse. Folheou o caderno, achando entre as páginas em branco um rabisco que Sehun fez quando lhe deu o pirulito, fazendo-o chorar mais ruidosamente.

Pegou um dos vários lápis que ficavam pela casa, desenhando Sehun novamente. Estava curvado para frente, como se protegesse o caderno, chorando ininterruptamente enquanto desenhava Sehun várias vezes. O queria de volta desesperadamente, enchendo a folha de uma extremidade à outra. Erguendo o corpo e olhando em volta, e apenas o silêncio de seu solitário apartamento o respondia. Voltou a olhar para o caderno, também retomando o choro, sem querer aceitar a realidade onde Sehun não existia.

— Mais de um Sehun não é demais pra você aguentar…?

Baekhyun gelou. Seu coração parou por um momento. Olhou pra trás e lá estava ele, o próprio Sehun, olhando-o numa nítida expressão de confusão, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá onde Baekhyun estava sentado.

— Por que você tá chorando…?

— Você… você não desapareceu… 

Sehun franziu o cenho.

— Quê? Não é melhor arrancar essas páginas antes que… - contando - … sei lá, dez Sehuns apareçam aqui?

Sem falar mais nada, Baekhyun ajoelhou-se no sofá, abraçando Sehun com força, chorando mais alto que antes, com um misto de alívio e felicidade, deixando Sehun, que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mais preocupado e confuso ainda.

— O que houve?

— O caderno não funciona mais, mas tudo sumiu! Tudo sumiu e eu achei que você ia sumir também! Por que você não estava aqui?! Eu achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre!

Sehun sentiu um aperto no peito. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, por alguma chance ele poderia não existir mais, mas ainda estava lá. Abraçou Baekhyun de volta, afagando-o gentilmente. Olhou o caderno atirado no chão quando Baekhyun foi abraçá-lo, confirmando que o caderno não deveria mesmo funcionar mais, já que suas páginas estavam manchadas de lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem… Eu não vou a lugar algum… 

Baekhyun se afastou, batendo-o violentamente no ombro.

— Pra onde você foi?!

Sehun, se defendeu, soprando um riso, vendo que estava um pouco melhor.

—Ah… Eu fui comprar isso… - pegou um pirulito do bolso, oferecendo-o a Baekhyun - … Eu sei que você ficou chateado mais cedo e eu queria me desculpar quando você voltasse… 

Baekhyun encarou o pirulito demoradamente, quase voltando a chorar de novo, tocado pelo gesto do outro. Pegou o pirulito, erguendo o olhar de volta para Sehun.

— Desculpa… - o mais alto soprou um riso, com muita dó que Baekhyun tivesse se assustado tanto assim.

Sem respondê-lo, Baekhyun avançou para frente, beijando-o certeiro nos lábios, no qual fora correspondido. Não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido, de como o caderno funcionava ou de como a senhora sabia que Sehun não podia desaparecer como as outras coisas. De repente, essa fosse a premissa desde o começo; ter tudo o que podia enquanto o caderno funcionasse, mas, uma vez que a mágica terminasse, apenas o mais importante, o que realmente precisasse, permaneceria. Não tinha certeza se antes de desenhar Sehun ele era algo que precisava, então o caderno pode ter lhe dado um bônus, pois só depois percebeu que não conseguiria viver sem ele.

Baekhyun teria que pegar mais comissões para arcar com os gastos extras, conseguir um dinheiro adicional e economizar os gastos - sem mais churrascos, definitivamente. Sehun teria que ter algum talento além de ser bonito. Talvez esse mesmo fosse seu talento, e pudesse virar modelo. A vida de lá pra frente seria um pouco mais complicada para Baekhyun. Ou, já que Sehun insistia em dizer que Baekhyun complicava tudo, a vida seria diferente. Mas diferente nem sempre é algo ruim. Quando damos oportunidade, as coisas podem acabar saindo melhor do que o esperado. Só precisamos começar por um esboço.


End file.
